


Into every generation is born

by anxiousAnarchist



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousAnarchist/pseuds/anxiousAnarchist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is . . . the Troll Slayer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into every generation is born

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stellarbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarbird/gifts).



> You requested a buffy AU with Kanaya as a brooding rainbow drinker, Rose as a Watcher, and Aradia as the Slayer. Hopefully this helps ease the pain of that whole au not existing at least a little -- I thought this prompt was too too excellent to not at least have SOMETHING even if my skills are not the greatest.

  
**A Television Series Starring A Rustblooded Eight Sweeps Old Troll Who Has Been Chosen By Mysterious Powers To Combat The Forces Of Darkness In The World, As She Attempts To Navigate The Dangers Of The Evil She Is Fighting As Well As Her Ordinary Life And Quadrant Quandries, Guarded By Her Eleven Sweeps Old Human Mentor For Whom She May Have Flushed Feelings, A Rainbow Drinker Who Has Renounced Killing And Seeks To Aid The Protagonist In Her Quest Mostly While Brooding In Darkened Corridors And Deserted Alleyways, A Precocious And Surly Yellowblood With Psiionic Powers, And A Cheerful Brownblood As Well As A Rotating Supporting Cast. Features Three Kismeses, One Red To Black Flip, Ten Flushed Kisses, Numerous Conciliatory Scenes, A Number Of Highly Phallic Rainbow Drinker Killings, An Enchanted Puppet, The Brutal Death Of At Least One School Principle, An Overwrought Extended Metaphor For Lesbianism That Falls Apart Halfway Through, Several Apocalypses, And All Too Frequent Uses Of Troll Nineties Slang**

**or**

** Troll Buffy **

[ ](http://imgur.com/RFw9G)

Miss Megido, the task you've been tasked to fulfill is one fraught with dangers too innumerable to even begin to list. There will be long nights spent alone in the dewy grass of the graveyard. Endless fights with foes who could kill you at any moment. Vampires, zombies, ghouls, ghosts, demons --- all these will be your bread and butter.

 

[](http://imgur.com/abF41)

i kn0w, isn't it exciting!! 

[](http://imgur.com/zjsgE)

Yes Hello I Am Certainly Not A Dark And Brooding Rainbow Drinker, What Do You Want?

0h, well that's a shame because i was just l00king for a rainb0w drinker!

If I See One I Will Be Sure To Send Them Your Way Not That I Will Since I Do Not Consort With That Type Of Person.

Though I Must Warn You, Slayer. You Must Be Careful Forces Beyond Your Ken Are Working Against You. Trust No One. 

00hhh, like what?

Like -- Wait Aren't You Terrified

0u0

 

[](http://imgur.com/l2bwK)

hey r0se! what are y0u researching?

Nothing terribly interesting, I'm afraid, though I would of course love it if you would join me. Your presence is always a welcome diversion.

i'd l0ve t0 help y0u!

Thank you, Aradia. Your willingness means a lot to me.

Sweet Troll Jesus Would You Two Just Kiss Already. 

 

  
[](http://imgur.com/G8e7x)   


i TOLD YOU FAIRIES WERE REAL,,, 

tn, they're eviil faiiriies.

tHAT, dOES NOT CHANGE THE BASIC FACT OF THE MATTER HERE, wHICH IS THAT FAIRIES ARE A REAL THING, tHAT TOTALLY EXIST. 

ju2t 2hut up and do more re2earch.

yOURE JUST GRUMPY BECAUSE YOUR ALIENS THEORY WAS WRONG,,, iTS, nEVER ALIENS 

iim goiing to throw thii2 book at you.

i, tOLD YOU ALL,,,,,,, 


End file.
